A Villian with a hypnotism kit
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Slade gets a hypnotism kit and busts into titans tower! this can only mean chaos to the titans! SEQUAL TO MY STORY BABY ROBIN! EXCEPT THIS IS LESS CONFUSING! I promise
1. Robin, Slade, and a hypnotism kit

_Disclaimer: I do not own TT._

Two years later- Robin sat in his room. He was now 9 years old. he looked out of a window and saw Slade- with a hypnotism kit. Slade shattered the windows and then immediately started to hypnotize him.

"You are now 4 Robin, and the first girl you see is your mother." said Slade, an evil grin sliding across his face. He soon disappeared out of sight. Robin was unconscious and was dazed. Soon, Starfire walked in. (Boy is she in for a shocker!) Robin sat quietly on his bed as Starfire asked him if anything happened to him.

"Mommy!" he said as he wrapped her into a large hug. Starfire was confused at first and then laughed as she said:

"Oh, I see! you Cyborg and Beast Boy are participating in the 'practical joking' again."

"Why would I joke about you, mommy?" he asked. Starfire's face suddenly became a torrent of worry and concern. She flew down to Cyborg and asked him to run an analysis on his brain. Cyborg said that Robin had been hypnotized.

Starfire gasped in surprise. Her face was now a mixture of confusion, sadness, happiness and shock. She was speechless. After ten minutes of pure silence, Starfire spoke up.

"So... how may I assist?" she asked. Cyborg pondered the question for a few minutes and then said,

"Well Star, he _does_ think your his mom, so how about you _be_ his mom until the hypnosis wears off?"

"Alright, friend Cyborg, if you think it is best then I suppose I could..." she started, but then she felt a small tug on her boot. She already knew who it was.

"Mommy, i'm tired, will you take me to bed?" asked Robin. Starfire's face slowly changed to a smile. she aimed her smiled at him and then said "OK." He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Starfire tucked him in and then dashed out at top speed. She went onto the titans' main computer, and looked up Robin's file. She read that his parents and him were in the circus together and that one day the trapeze snapped and they died. She figured that he must have something of his past somewhere in the tower. So, she went looking.

After about an hour of searching, Starfire finally found something. She was in the garage and saw an old and dusty box with Robin's name on it. She opened it with great anticipation. On the top was a poster of a man, a woman and a child no older than nine flying through the air. The bottom of the poster said _"the Flying Graysons." _Starfire guessed that the boy was Robin and that the man and woman next to him were his parents.

There was more. below the poster was a small wooden box with a pendant inside, a circus costume, and a red blanket. Starfire wore an expression that was happy and yet slightly sad. She took the blanket with her back upstairs to Robin's room. She quietly opened the door and poked her head inside. Robin was sleeping soundly and peacefully for the first time in months. Starfire quickly draped the blanket over his sleeping figure and then just stared at him for a moment. She smiled and then quietly shut the door. She was exhausted. she flopped onto her bed, slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T. The Next Morning T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

The next morning, Starfire awoke bright and early, feeling refreshed and ready to go. She sprinted down the hall toward the kitchen. But suddenly, she stopped. She took a few steps back, toward Robin's room and pressed her ear against the door. She heard small whimpers and cries coming from the inside of the room and decided to investigate. She entered to see Robin tossing And turning in his bed. She slipped in quietly, and gently nudged him on the shoulder. He awoke, startled to say the least. He reached up to her and cried an endless wail. Tears poured like a river from his eyes. Starfire hushed him.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T. Meanwhile T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

"Excellent," said Slade as he watched Robin cry. He had put a camera in Robin's room while he was in there. Everything was going according to his plan, and he sat back and relaxed to watch it unfold.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T. Back at the tower T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Starfire walked out to the kitchen, Robin carried over her shoulder. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and arguing about meat and tofu. Raven was meditating and thinking what pathetic morons BB and Cyborg were. She let a small grin slip across her face as she laughed at her joke inside her head.

"Good morning friends!" said Starfire cheerfully. "Morning, Star!" everyone said in unison before continuing their activities. After a few minutes, Cyborg walked over to Starfire and asked her about how her night went. She said it was OK, knowing she was lying a little. Cyborg ruffled Robin's hair and started cooking bacon, eggs and French toast. Beast Boy was also in the kitchen cooking up his favorite- tofu eggs, tofu waffles and soy milk with toast. Robin stared wide eyed at them, still clutching his blanket, wondering what would happen next. He wondered about all of the titans, and, since his memories were lost, he got more and more curious by the minute.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and wouldn't you know it, it was Mumbo, who was currrently cackling his head off and monolouging. Robin was currently taking a nap while Starfire baby-sat him. As for the rest of the titans? well, they went off to fight Mumbo. Starfire laid down on the couch and watched t.v. and waited a long time for everyone else to return. She couldn't help but wonder what Robin was dreaming about.

_dream_

_(at Haley's Circus) Robin watched his parents wave to the screaming crowd. They flew off of the trapeze like they were birds and could fly. Suddenly he heard the trapeze snap and watched his parents fall faster and faster twoard the ground. _

_"No!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs. He then heard them crash to the ground, a swirl of dust blocking his veiw of their twisted bodies. He cried as many shocked faces watched him, their hearts wretched with sympathy._

Robin awoke screaming and in a cold sweat. Starfire ran as fast as she could to Robin's room, her heart racing and on fire like a burning building. She found him sitting up in bed, sweating and picked him up into her arms as he began to cry. She hushed him and took him into the living room just as the other titans arrived. The others just stared at her for a moment and then smiled. Starfire was getting more maternal, and _that _made them all proud. Then, the others felt a strange combonation of sympathy and curiosity for Robin. They all wondered what he was crying about and yet had the sympathy for him that was scribbled onto their faces. Raven flew over to Starfire and patted her on the shoulder. Starfire looked up at her and smiled. She should have thanked her, but she was just plain speechless. A moment later, Starfire was again trying to dry Robin's tears, but they remained the same. He looked up at her, his face red and eyes puffy. She let him cry and sob into her chest. The other titans gathered around them and seemed to be trying to comfort Robin. their efforts were useless though. So, after another minute or so, Starfire plucked up Robin and took him into her room.

Starfire's room was rather normal for a teenger: a circular bed with pink sheets, purple walls, and a bedside table. Starfire sat Robin down onto her bed with a _plonk!_ He continued to cry but only for a moment or two. It seemed the colors in her room had a calming effect on him. He looked up at Starfire a moment, with his masked eyes growing wide, and then leaped up and gave her a huge hug. Starfire was a bit surprised at first, but then returned the hug. Robin explained to her that he had a dream about a man and woman at the circus who fell from a trapeze and died. Starfire was a bit perplexed at what he told her, but then understood. She wrapped him into a tight hug, and then gently set him back down onto her bed. Finally, Starfire got Robin to go back to sleep. She set him ino his bed and watched him cuddle under the sheets. She smiled and slowly ran her fingers through his hair, and then left him to dream. Big mistake.

Soon, Slade barged into his room again. Again it kept getting worse.

"Alright Robin," Slade started, "you are now 1 and Starfire is your mother!" he said, grinning evily. He left silently and swiftly, leaving questions and whispers to be awnsered in the night.


	2. reliving the past

Again, Robin fell unconscious. Visions of the woman from his dream danced before his shut eyes. Soon, his eyes snapped awake. Starfire came in at just that time. Starfire glanced into Robin's room for a second, kept walking, but then, suddenly, she stopped, and took a few steps back. There, she saw Robin, staring up at the ceiling, giggling and clapping.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire. She ran up to him so quickly she got there in two seconds flat. She stared straight down at him again. Her insides felt like the back of a zobrian rorff worm. She slowly plucked him up and looked him over. _Hmm.._ thought Starfire diligently. She pondered on what to do. She cradled the baby in her arms and went to Raven's room. As soon as Raven opened the door, Starfire pushed her in. "Why did you do that?" asked Raven. Starfire's eyes locked with Raven's, and then looked to Robin, motioning for her to look with her. "Woah..." said Raven as she looked at the small, tiny baby resting on Starfire's hip. Starfire explained quickly to Raven what she saw. When Starfire finished, all Raven could do was stare with her jaw hitting the floor and mouth unable to speak. Starfire then asked if Raven would get her some supplies, for she was unfamilliar with the earth cusoms in this area. Raven gave a slight smile and nodded.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T One hour later T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Raven came trudging into Starfire's room, carrying several bags. She looked exhausted. Beast Boy, Raven, and the rest of the titans except for Starfire and Robin, helped unload supplies. At last, Starfire slept, and was exhausted, yet more at peace than ever, because she knew she was doing a good deed.

The next morning, Starfire plunged out of bed, feeling better than she ever had in her life. She suspected Raven already took Robin (or Richard) out of bed. Right she was. Starfire looked to Richard. His interest was focused on a plastic key ring. Happily waving the toy in the air, he listened to the sounds the keys made, clapping his hands with sheer joy. Starfire looked at him and smiled. He just looked too cute to not smile at. She walked to the kitchen. Of course, Cyborg and Beast Boy argued over meat vs. tofu, but not today, Starfire would make sure of it.

Starfire slammed her fist angrily down onto the table, and yelled "QUIET!" Cyborg and Beast Boy just stared at her. Starfire then pointed to Robin and then pursed her lips together while hushing the two. When Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over at Robin, they saw tears bulging in his eyes, even with his mask on, they could tell. Robin then looked away, and continued playing. "Sorry." Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison. They now fully understood that Starfire was getting more maternal and to not yell when Robin was near. Starfire then sent them a smile, and floated over to Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy just shrugged, confused looks enfulged their faces.

Starfire sat on the black leather couch watching Richard play. He looked so innocent, gentle and fragile. Starfire pcked him up and sat him down on her lap. His face was curious and innocent as he touched her hand and wrapped his hand around her pinky finger. They stayed like that for a moment, completely in awe of eachother. then, Starfire smiled as Richard slowly let go. Starfire then placed the child down onto the floor. Now, Richard found many blocks on the floor scattered around. Letters were etched into their wooden sides. He picked one up and looked over it curiously. Then, he stuck it into his mouth and began to suck on it. Starfire looked at him and smiled. She thought him so cute and adorable, she couln't help it. She started to make Richard a traditional tamaranian baby breakfast, zorka berry juice, when Raven came out and quickly explained to her that babies on earth liked to have milk for their meals, and showed her how to make it correctly. Starfire quickly thanked her, and went back to the living room to feed Richard.

Starfire picked up Richard, sat on the couch and got ready to feed him. It was a tougher challenge then she thought, for he was stubborn and did not accept the milk at first, but, after a long period of coaxing, he finally gave in. Starfire looked at him in bewilderment as he sucked half the bottle down in less than two minutes.

"My! you are a hungry bumgorph, aren't you?" Starfire said to Richard. Richard just cooed and finished the milk in response. Starfire was going to wash the bottle, when suddenly, a yawn that sounded like the coo of a dove froze her in her tracks. Starfire looked back to see Richard sitting on the floor, yawning as he rubbed his masked eyes. She slowly walked over to him, kneeling down to his eye - level. She picked him up and put him on her bed, where he fell peacefully asleep. Starfire looked at the baby a moment, smiled, dimmed the lights and let the automatic door shut quietly behind her.


	3. nightmares

After Starfire left Robin's room, she slumped onto the couch. She was very tired and looked that way as well. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven shot sympathetic looks at Starfire. All of them knew Starfire could not just take care of Robin alone. She needed help, unfortunately for the titans, there was only one person with maternal instincts like starfire's, and her name was Mother Mae-Eye...

The other titans shuttered at the thought of letting Mother Mae-Eye back into their lives, but they had no other choice. Soon, Mother Mae-Eye was back into the tower. But, for extra protection, the jail gave the titans two policemen to make sure that Mother would not bake up a mess of trouble. As soon as Robin awoke, Mother Mae-Eye sprang into action. However, Robin was terribly afraid of mother and cried and struggled as hard as he could to get out of her grasp. All the titans watched this rather amusing battle and laughed. It was just too funny! soon, Starfire whisked Robin out of mother Mae-eyes arms, and into hers. he looked up at her as she dried his tears. The tears Robin cried had ceased but small whines still escaped from his throat. Richard giggled, cooed, and smiled at Starfire. Now, the other titans watched with joyful expressions spread across their faces. Even Raven let a slight smile creep across her face. Now, with Richard in her arms, she began to sing:

_"the rose of the valley may wither,_

_the pleasures of youth pass away,_

_but friendship will blossom forever,_

_while all other flowers decay."_

the other titans looked at the alien girl in awe as she walked to Richard's room for him to sleep. soon, Starfire entered the room once more.

"Starfire... I didn't know you sang." Said Raven.

Starfire giggled, "It is a talent of the people of my planet."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T With Robin T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Robin was in a deep sleep when the woman who had appeared to him in the vision appeared before him once more. The figure had dirty blond hair that was pulled into a bun, sky blue eyes, ruby red lips, and was wearing a crimson circus costume with yellow edges.

"Richard," she spoke calmly and peacefully and continued, "Little Robin, what are you doing? you are not a one-year-old, this is all a hypnotism trick performed by Slade," she raised her voice a bit at the last part. "Go, your team..." She was cut off when Richard awoke, crying and screaming in such a fit that he could have caused an earthquake. Starfire came running.

"Robin, what has gotten into you?" she asked as she rocked him gently in her arms. She was getting more and more curious by the minute, and wasn't going to give up on Robin, not ever.

**Hope you liked it! the verse that Starfire sang was from Laura Ingalls Wilder's book, "Little town on the prarie" please,**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review!!!!**


	4. Don't forget to remember me

_Disclaimer: I do not own TT or this song. Enjoy:)_

Starfire was very concerned. She felt useless and powerless, like she did when the gordadians captuered her. Suddenly, a loud and tremendous crash echoed through the tower. Everyone ran to the door as fast as possible. Outside, there was a smoldering spaceship. Starfire took a closer look and saw it was Galfour's ship. Suddenly, Galfour stepped out of the smoke. With Robin in her arms, she flew over to he knorfca.

"Hello, Galfour," said Starfire as she pulled him into a long hug. Robin was crushed in between the two aliens and began to cry small, almost silent whimpers.

"You had a bumgorph while I was away?" Asked Galfour, curiously.

"No, Galfour, You see..." Starfire trailed and began to explain what had happened. When she finished, Galfour looked at her, his eyebrows were knitted into a look of confusion. He then looked down at Robin, who giggled with happiness. Galfour's eyebrows then lost their look of confusion and smoothed to a look of was somewhat understanding.

"You have done good, my little bumgorph," Galfour stated. Starfire smiled as he lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Starfire smiled, and then looked at her friends.They looked at her with smiling faces.

"Galfour," said Starfire.

"Yes, my little bumgorph?" Asked Galfour.

"Would you mind staying on earth for a few days to help me?" asked Starfire, nerously. Galfour nodded. Starfire looked at him, a look of thankfulness was plastered onto her face. She headed into the tower, Stroking Robin's hair. He had fallen asleep while Starfire was talking to Galfour. Starfire began to sing softly to him.

_18 years have come and gone  
For momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loading up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talking  
Putting off good-bye  
Then she took my hand and said  
'Baby don't forget _

Before you hit the highway  
You better stop for gas  
There's a 50 in the ashtray  
In case you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible  
If you ever lose your way

Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me'

This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
And those bills there on the counter  
Keep telling me I'm on my own  
And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night  
And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright  
Before we hung up I said  
'Hey momma, don't forget... 

_to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
And tell mee-ma that I miss her  
Yeah, I should give her a call  
And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah, I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
Don't forget to remember me' _

Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place  
Yeah, I know there are more important things,  
But don't forget to remember me 

_But don't forget to remember me_

The other titans smiled at the Tamaranian girl. They looked at her as if she were an angel that had just sang in an alleluia choir. _Things are getting better _Thought Starfire as she flew to her room.


	5. I will remember you

_Disclaimer: I do not own TT._

Starfire looked down at the small thing laying in her arms and smiled. Galfour was waiting at the door for her. Starfire walked over to him and told him she was going to Tuck Robin in. He smiled and nodded. She walked into his room. It had been reformed since his hypnotism. Starfire set the small baby down into a bassenet. She saw his chest moving up and down, up and down in a rythmic sort of way. She smiled and exited the room, meeting Galfour in the living room so they had the chance to catch up.

"And then I said Florgar un mopzorn!" said Starfire as she giggled. Seconds later, a cry echoed throughout the tower.

"Excuse me for a minute." Said Starfire. Galfour nodded as he watched Starfire fly off twoards Robin's Room. Starfire entered the room to see Robn squirming and crying in the bassenet.

"Sh..." Starfire hushed him. No use came of it, so she began to sing:

_will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories _

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories 

Robin had stopped crying now, and just stared at her with wide eyes as he reached his stubbby arms up to her. She headed back to the living room, feeling more confident than ever. She hugged Robin tightly as a signal of her faith in him.

Later that night, Robin dreamt of the mysterious woman he had invisioned before.

"Richard, you need to go, your team needs you, and you need them too," the woman started. "I have faith in you, Richard, I am your-" she was cut off by the sound of an automatic door opening. Richard awoke, and smiled. He knew things were going to be OK.


	6. a gift from heaven

_Disclaimer: I do not own TT._

The next morning was a beautiful one. Starfire awoke with a yawn, stretched, and swung the curtains open. It was going to be a beautiful day. Starfire took a small peek into Robin's room. He was still asleep. perfect. Starfire headed down to the kitchen to fix some grilled spudwinks and some fresh glorg. Galfour was waiting for her.

"Greetings." said Starfire.

"Greetings, my princess," said Galfour.

"oh wow!" said Starfire. Breakfast was on the table. She devoured it, barley stopping for air. (A/N: I'm just gonna skip to the night time cuz I have writers bock!)

That Night...

Starfire awoke to the sound of Richard crying. She slipped through the automatic door to see the tiny masked baby with a red, tear-stained face. He squirmed, wriggled, and reached his stubby arms up to her. Starfire picked him up and rested his small head on her shoulder. She gently bounced him and planted a gentle kiss on his head. His tear filled eyes looked up to her as if to say: "Will you wipe my tears away?" Somewhere up in heaven, Mary Grayson said, "Thank you Starfire, take care of my little Robin." Starfire heard her wish. "Little Robin..." Starfire trailed off, deep in question. Richard looked up, responding to the use of his nickname, but continued to cry, even harder now.

In heaven, Mary Grayson said, "My little Robin misses his mommy." She strolled toward God's throne and asked if she could go down to earth until her son was back to normal. Being God, he took this under careful consideration. He knew that Jesus needed him sometimes, too. He said yes to her request. "Hang on little Robin, mommy's coming."

Mary Grayson marched towards Titans Tower, excited and yet a little afraid of what she would find. Starfire shifted positions so that Robin rested on her hip. She answered the door.

"May I help you?' Starfire questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, you can. Hi, I'm Mary Grayson, I'm Robin's mother." Said Mary stiffly.Starfire looked down at the baby on her hip, who looked at the woman and giggled as he reached out to her.Starfire then took a deep breath and relinquished the baby to the woman. The woman thanked her whole-heartily and then asked to stay until Richard was back. Starfire hesitated for a moment and then agred.

"Hello, little Robin, did you miss mommy?" asked Mary, cuddling the small infant. Richard cooed in response, his tears now gone. Starfire and Mary sat on the couch and got acquainted. Mary occasionally looked at the baby, just to make sure he was alright. She slipped a pacifier into his mouth to make sure there were no interruptions. The un interrupted portion of their conversation was small. Beast Boy and Cyborg came out to see a woman cuddling and tickling the baby.

"Um... Star, who is she? Beast Boy questioned.

"Her name is Mary Grayson, and she is Robin's mother." Starfire replied, a hint of jealousy clouded her voice.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at the woman, then at Robin, then to eachother and smiled as they shook their heads. They introduced themselves one by one. By the time the introductions ended, Robin was fast asleep. Mary looked down at the little baby boy and smiled.

"I'll be right back." said Mary. Starfire pointed her toward Robin's room. When Mary entered, she was not surprised. Starfire seemed like a very maternal person.


End file.
